


Мальчик, который не вернулся

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Inspired by Real Events, League of Legends references/elements, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Gore, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE NA TEAMS IN GROUPS (OH NO NO NO NO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sorry i don't care about your gods, Лемир бы мной гордился (вероятно), Русский | Russian, время приключений
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Бей сильно. Выживи. Найди выход.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

\- Идиот.

Оскар бросил это тихо, едва слышно ему в спину, когда Элиас был уже был у самой двери.

Элиас не должен был этого услышать, но услышал.

И почувствовал себя он так, словно ему на голову опрокинули ведро ледяной и к тому же грязной воды.

Захотелось развернуться, схватить его за грудки, несколько раз приложить головой о стену и трясти так, чтобы всю душу из него вытрясти.

Но именно этого от тебя тут все и ждут? Ждут, когда твоя идеальная маска наконец даст трещину, когда чудовище внутри тебя пробудится, когда то, что двигает тобой на самом деле

_ (голод голод голод голод) _

наконец себя проявит во всей красе?

Поэтому Элиас медленно сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь вернуь себя к равновесию. Они все ждали от него только одного.

_ (когда же ты перестанешь притворяться, маленькая тварь?) _

Но он не притворялся.

Точнее, не притворялся так, как им того хотелось.

\- Здорово, что ты настолько самокритичен к себе, Оскар. То, что ты попытался сделать из засады было действительно глупо.

Элиас обернулся и столкнулся с потемневшим взглядом Оскара. Его злость он мог почувствовать почти физически, пощупать ее. 

И это было...потрясающе.

Это было так похоже на прошлое, что Элиаса передернуло внутри. Да, он вроде как успел привыкнуть к этому: к злости, раздражению, насмешкам вокруг себя. 

Все эти негативные эмоции могли бы кого-то другого на его месте довести до ручки, но Элиас любил их.

Злость невозможно изобразить. Когда люди злятся, то делаются настоящими.

_ Уязвимыми _ .

_ Он - союзник, Элиас, не добыча. Не надо так с ним. _

Голос другого Оскара зазвучал в голове вдруг так отчетливо, что Элиас чуть не завертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать старого наставника.

_ Ты - человек, а не тварь из Бездны. Веди себя так, как вел бы себя человек. _

Вандер говорил ему это слишком часто. И даже не всегда после Элиас получал тычки этой чертовой....

\- О, да? - бледное круглое лицо Оскара исказила злая как нож и такая же острая улыбка, - Ты мог бы впитать тот выстрел, знаешь ли. Твоя чертова кожа тебе позволила бы перенести его как какой-то поджопник, я не знаю. Но вместо этого ты стоял как истукан. Не удивлюсь, что вся эта затея провалилась, потому что ты, дурень, просто протупил. Как идиот. Да, это ты - идиот. И знаешь, меня бы хватило, чтобы прикрыть тебя от выстрела. А ты просто...

Оскар осекся, явно придерживая при себе куда более крепкие выражения.

Оскар не привык, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за кем-то, кроме него - Элиас это уже успел запомнить. Только все равно, сейчас он сдерживал себя, потому что боялся.

_ Тебя _ .

Страх - лучшая приправа. Ты это помнишь.

\- Я так не привык, - честно сказал Элиас. Потому что так оно и было - он не привык так: жертвовать собой. Он привык, что стоит отступить в случае опасности, постараться выжить,если враг превосходит числом, потому что никто не будет пытаться тебя защитить, потому что тебя оставят, потому что ты очень многое можешь пережить.

В отличие от всех остальных ты сможешь выжить.

Элиас привык полагаться только на себя в критической ситуации, потому что в критической ситуации команда для него переставала существовать.

Нужно было выживать любой ценой.

\- Ну так привыкай теперь, - буркнул на это Оскар, а потом отпихнул его плечом от двери, чтобы выйти самому.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - Ясин возник у него за спиной неожиданно и именно поэтому его появление никак не стриггерило инстинкты Элиаса, - Он бы не стал для тебя этого делать.

Элиас слышал с каким легким перестуком мешались карты в его руке - Ясин настраивался на следующую миссию.

\- Не принимай его слова близко к сердцу - он не будет рисковать ради тебя своей жизнью. Ни ради тебя, - стук пластиковых рубашек карт казался Элиасу почти усыпляющим, - ни ради кого-то другого.

Отчасти это было враньем - Элиас знал для кого Оскар мог сделать исключение, а Ясин... Тот все эти годы был слишком далеко, чтобы быть в курсе таких деталей. Все это время Ясина заботили интересы его нового Двора.

И в то же время, сейчас Ясин был так же прав: Оскар не стал бы рисковать своей жизнью ни для кого из них. Он был почти что рогой - все здесь это знали, но Элиас все равно чувствовал себя после разговора с ним так, словно ему отвесили тумака.

Потому что ему снова указали, что он - недостаточно человек и старое желание: шипеть на всех и пытаться укусить в ответ побольнее, поднимало в нем свою уродливую голову.

Ясин продолжал наблюдать за ним с хитрым прищуром, все так же продолжая тасовать карты, и Элиасу стало казаться, что Ниски пытается найти способ прочитать его мысли.

Этого он, разумеется, не боялся: чтобы пробраться в его собственные мысли, надо было пробиться как через толщу льда мысли Голода.

_ (черный плотный холодный лед, наполненный смертью) _

\- Тяни карту, - сказал ему миролюбиво Ясин, - тяни-тяни.

\- Зачем?

Ясин посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок, сделавшись еще больше похожим на внимательную птицу.

\- Посмотрим, как пройдет наша миссия, - сказал он.

Элиас напряженно огляделся по сторонам, но в узком коридоре Офиса не было сейчас никого, кроме них с Ниски.

\- Они не кусаются, - с этими словами он протянул карты ближе, - ну-ну, не стоит бояться колоды карт.

Другой бы  _ человек  _ на его месте с этим бы поспорил - он прекрасно видел, что делает колода карт Ясина. Но Элиас знал - колода была только инструментом. За всеми хаосом и разрушением стоял Ниски.

Но он не боялся Ниски. То, что позволило ему не сдохнуть в провалах Бездны, не боялось ничего и никого. Голод не знал страха, не знал пощады, не знал никаких других чувств. Он ценил только теплое удовольствие от насыщения и глубокий спокойный сон после.

Поэтому Элиас старался бояться. Страх делал его человеком, а не созданием Бездны.

Но тут он как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами, а потом все же вытянул карту из колоды.

На заснеженной земле лежал человек, пронзенный множеством мечей. Элиас развернул карту Ясину и спросил:

\- Это плохой знак?

\- Ну, - выражение лица у того не изменилось ни на йоту, - не бывает плохих знаков. Значения карт всегда неоднозначны.

\- Так что это значит? - спросил Элиас, когда Ниски забрал карту из его пальцев и вернул обратно в колоду.

\- Нам будет сложно первое время, - ответил на его вопрос Ниски и коротко улыбнулся.

Да, он  _ идиот _ .

Сейчас, возвращаясь к этому эпизоду в памяти, Элиас думал о том, что по итогу Оскар оказался прав, а Ясин - нет. 

Ему не стоило верить Ниски. Ему не стоило этого...

Элиас не мог понять: ему кажется или с каждой минутой здесь становится действительно холоднее? Обычно его тело не реагировало на холод или жару из-за брони, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему пришлось ее с себя согнать и теперь идея закутать Оскара в свою куртку не казалась ему такой же блестящей.

От холода у него начинали стучать зубы.

Транспорт должен был забрать их с минуты на минуту, потому что он сделал все, что должен был в этом случае: нашел укрытие, оставил координаты, активировал маячок.

Но за стенами полуразваленной сторожки завывал только ветер. Никакого намека на шум двигателей.

Начинался снегопад. Смогут ли их найти в таких условиях?

Элиас постарался об этом не думать. Он старался вообще не думать сейчас лишнего, хотя это было очень и очень сложно делать. Он не должен был возвращаться к проваленной миссии именно сейчас, но у него все не выходило.

Из-за Оскара.

Когда они остались одни против пятерых еще казалось, что у них есть неплохие шансы. Конечно же, оба они были потрепаны, но до пересборки Весселей оставалось всего ничего - Элиас знал, что им надо только продержаться под напором Виталити.

К сожалению, у них не вышло.

Оскар толкнул его в портал в последний момент, закрывая собой от выстрела, а потом рухнул следом. Портал закрылся за ними с противным треском смыкающейся материи, и они, конечно же, выжили в этот раз, но их выкинуло из Нексуса, а это значило то, что теперь они могли действительно умереть, потому что оказались один на один с миром, в котором у Весселей не было их полной силы, а значит все раны, кровопотеря, усталость ощущались в полной мере.

Но Элиас оказывался столько раз в ситуации подобной этой раньше, еще в Шалке, что все его действия сейчас были доведены до полного автоматизма.

Выживи.

Найди выход.

Разумеется, сейчас он был не один, но Вандер слишком хорошо его выдрессировал, чтобы в голову Элиаса даже на долю секунды закралась мысль, что он может бросить Оскара и выбраться сам.

Он мог сделаться рогой. Сейчас для этого был самый подходящий, просто  _ идеальнейший  _ момент. Выбросить наконец все, оборвать все связи с миром людей, вернуться к той жизни, о которой Элиас последние три года видел только сны.

_ Охотится. Выслеживать. _

Убивать, убивать, убивать.

Питаться.

Он мог выбросить этот ненужный костюм человека, он мог...

Оскар зашевелился с тихим стоном и Элиас отдернул руку с его плеча, словно обжегшись.

\- А...ты еще здесь.

\- Тебе лучше поберечь силы.

\- Ну да...- Оскар закашлялся, - ты трясешься потому что тебе холодно или потому что тебе хочется меня сожрать?

\- Ты... - Элиас опешил, потому что не нашелся, что сказать на это сразу, но кажется Оскар принял его паузу за утвердительный ответ.

Он попытался ухмыльнуться, но его губы лишь чуть изогнулись. Элиас видел, что взгляд Оскара с каждым мгновением становится все тусклее и тусклее.

\- Убей меня.

Наверное, Элиасу послышалось. Да, точно.

Оскар не мог просить его об этом. Это было абсолютно не то, о чем он стал бы его, Элиаса, просить. В этом даже сейчас, когда он пытался не лишится сознания от холода и боли, Элиас был уверен.

\- Убей меня, - повторил Оскар с нажимом, и по тому, как его голос опустился почти до шепота было ясно, что он вложил в эту просьбу все свои силы.

_ Ты спас меня потому что хотел, чтобы я тебя убил? _

Но Элиас не стал этого спрашивать. Он промолчал. Вытянулся на обледенелых досках рядом с Оскаром. Помешкав взял его холодную руку в свою.

Той части, которую все эти три года пытались из него выбить, части, которая родилась внутри него в Бездне, той части, благодаря которой Элиас, хотелось действительно его убить.

Вывернуть наизнанку, искупаться в его крови, уйти после этого туда, в заполненное снегом и ветром неизвестность.

Свобода на вкус была как кровь и снег.

Элиас соскучился по ней на своем языке.

\- Тебе лучше поберечь свои силы, - сказал он, - Помощь вот-вот придет.

\- Ты говорил это полчаса назад...и спустя даже два часа ничего не изменится, - Оскар попытался засмеяться, но смех перешел в короткий острый кашель. Его пальцы сжали ладонь Элиаса почти до боли, но Элиас был не против.

Если ты чувствуешь боль - ты все еще жив.

Он вслушивался в дыхание Оскара, готовый к тому, что оно в любой момент прервется, пока сквозь вой метели за стенами промозглой сторожки наконец не расслышал шум двигателей.

\- Как ты чувствуешь себя, Элиас? - спросил его Ямато, когда медикаментозный сон вытолкнул его из себя. 

Тело Элиаса все еще окутывала дымка обезболивающих, но под ней каждая его клеточка болела. И ему не надо было даже попытаться пошевелиться, чтобы понять, что они его пристегнули. Плотные ремни на лодыжках и на запястьях. Ремень поперек тела. Обошлись без ошейника и шокера.

Меры предосторожности, разумеется.

Чтобы Элиас не навредил себе.

И, конечно же, в первую очередь, не навредил  _ им _ .

Он не ожидал увидеть здесь Ямато. Последние два года, если миссии заканчивались провалами, Элиас всегда приходил в себя в медотсеке в одиночестве.   
Раньше, когда его только продали, с ним сидел Вандер. Но после того, как он стал работать на Энрике и его команду, Элиас всегда просыпался в палате в полном одиночестве и надежно скованный. Конечно же, у него всегда была тревожная кнопка, чтобы вызвать медсестру, если что, но это одиночество было так же красноречиво. как и отношение к нему остальной команды.

Он продолжал быть тварью из Бездны.

Они его боялись.

И вот, как ты видишь, даже тут ничего не изменилось.

\- Вероятно, ты хочешь пить, - предположил Ямато. Как всегда он выглядел слишком отлично, слишком театрально со своими аккуратно уложенными волосами, в щеголеватом отлично пошитом костюме, поверху которого был наброшен белый медицинский халат. Ямато всегда выглядел так, как не стали бы выглядеть нормальные люди в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, и Элиас понимал, почему его не любили. Он словно был не отсюда, такой же чужак, как и Элиас.

Именно поэтому Ямато ему и нравился.

\- Я....- собственный голос оказался скрипучим, чисто наждачка по стеклу, право слово. Ямато замер со стаканом с водой в руке.

\- В порядке.

Элиас все же подергал рукой и скривился, когда услышал звяканье железного кольца наручи о край больничной кушетки.

Только вот его путы были не так уж сильно затянуты. Не как в самые первые разы, когда после того, как их снимали, на его кожа оставались синяки и ссадины, не сходившие с нее до другого раза.

\- А, черт, - Ямато выглядел по искреннему сконфуженно, - Прости за это, Элиас. Ситуация была не совсем стандартная. Когда вас с Оскаром нашли, то ты перешел в режим выживания.

\- Я... - слова снова застряли у него поперек горла.

_ Убей меня. _

Так Оскар просил тогда не тебя. 

Твою вторую кожу.

\- С ним все в порядке, - сказал поспешно Ямато, неверно истолковав его замешательство, - Можно сказать, что ты - его спас. Твои действия строго соответствовали инструкции, ты выиграл достаточно времени для Оскара, даже если бы мы опоздали. Но как я уже сказал раньше, ты перешел в режим выживания, и никто не мог знать точно, в каком состоянии ты выйдешь из сна. Пришлось продлить твой сон, чтобы минимизировать...

Ямато осекся. Не смотря на то, что для многих он был таким же чужаком, как и Элиас, на самом деле между ними не было ничего общего - Элиас давно замечал моменты, в которые Ямато рядом с ним становилось неуютно, хотя он старался это изо всех сил скрыть.

Как сейчас.

\- Когда тебе станет лучше, - сказал он своим обычным тоном, - нам надо будет серьезно поговорить.

Конечно же, он знал, что этот разговор рано или поздно случится. Но Элиас ожидал его хотя бы в конце весны. Хотя они провалили уже две миссии (и он, разумеется, был одной из причин этих провалов), поэтому причин откладывать его больше не было.

У Элиаса все еще был контракт, но в конечном счете он ничего не значил.

Ты ничего не теряешь. Подумай о том, что ты получишь то, что давно хотел: свободу делать все то, на что раньше не имел никакого права. Ты можешь наконец стать собой.

Ты же этого хочешь?

Элиас заставил себя в ответ выдавить хотя бы какое-то подобие улыбки. И кажется, что у него даже получилось, но обеспокоенность не спешила покидать взгляд Ямато.

\- Я попрошу, - сказал он вставая со стула, - чтобы тебя сейчас же освободили. Не думай ни о чем, постарайся как следует отдохнуть и восстановится. Ты нам всем очень нужен, Элиас.

Его слова звучали совершенно искренне, но Элиас к сожалению слишком хорошо помнил, насколько убедительными могут быть люди, предавая тебя. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"в европе пока ноль побед?''

Сообщение от Барни было неожиданным. Элиас кисло улыбнулся и послал в ответ расстроенный смайлик. Больше он ничего не написал, но Элиас все равно почувствовал себя так, словно Барни потрепал его по голове.

В реальности Барни бы этого не сделал. 

В реальности они предпочитали не касаться друг друга на людях и никто не догадывался об их связи. Ведь Барни насмешливо поддевал его как и все остальные, но все равно что-то в Альфари делало того близким Элиасу. Как и Вандера, хотя они были абсолютно непохожи.

Те дни, что он провел в медотсеке, не были для него одинокими. Вначале его навестил Гэбриэль. Он принес ему "Свитч", чтобы было, как он сказал, Элиасу было чем занять руки. От Апекса у него начала болеть голова и Элиас не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться в игре, поэтому оставшееся время он занимался тем, что ловил рыбу и пытался продать тюльпаны в Анимал Кроссинг.

Ясин принес ему кучу сладостей, которые Элиас не мог съесть, потому что его начинало мутить от их медово-орехового запаха и, самое важное, кебаб, который он прикончил с огромным удовольствием, потому что мясо в нем было полусырое. Ниски сказал, что оно точно - куриное, но вот приготовлено было кое-как, но это было неважно.

Той части него, что родилась в Бездны, это подношение было по душе, хотя в обычное время Элиаса бы вывернуло от влажновато-сладкого привкуса на языке, который не смогли скрыть даже острый сырный соус и лук.

\- Вообще, - сказал ему Ниски, - это должно остаться нашим секретом. Босс будет не рад, если узнает, что я кормлю тебя таким дерьмом, даже не смотря на то, что тебе это сейчас необходимо. Обещай, что не сдашь меня.

\- Обещаю, - пообещал искренне Элиас, слизывая остатки соуса с пальцев.

\- Я бы потребовал с тебя дать мне клятву на мизинчике, но, - Ниски выразительно посмотрел на влажные от слюны и жира пальцы Элиаса, - сделаем так в другой раз.

Пит, Толки и Ямато тоже приходили, но ненадого. Толки принес пару папок с установками по их следующей миссии, но Элиас так и не смог к ним притронуться, пообещав себе, что все вызубрит сразу же, как его голова перестанет так болеть.

Ни Оскар, ни Здравец так к нему и не пришли. И если прихода Оскара Элиас и не ждал, то то, что Хили кажется не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего за пределами миссий в очередной раз его неприятно задело.

Хили его, понятное дело, не боялся, потому что так же, как и Элиас, человеком в полной мере не был.

Тут были совсем другие причины, о которых он Элиас, конечно же, догадывался.

И, честное слово, лучше бы вместо них был страх. Лучше бы Хили был как и все остальные: как Одо, как Зерзе, как Дестини, как...

При мыслях об Атилле его предсказуемо затопили злость и тошнота. 

Для них всех он был тварью из Бездной, которую использовали как ключевой элемент в миссиях. Он был ничем не лучше пса, которого спускали с цепи.

Почему ты думал, что тут все изменится? Только потому что ты решил, что ты критически необходим Фнатик?

Но ты помнишь, что ты здесь только потому что у них не было других вариантов. Ты - не необходимость, Элиас. 

Ты просто вынужденная мера.

Ты все еще меньше, чем ничего, Элиас.

С Оскаром он столкнулся в коридоре жилого крыла и тот выглядел куда лучше, чем предполагал Элиас: ссадины сошли с его лица, он не хромал и только его левая рука была в перевязке. Кажется, сам Оскар не ожидал того, что Элиас вернется так скоро: в глазах отразилось совершенно искреннее удивление, он раскрыл было рот, что бы явно что-то сказать, но Элиас его опередил:

\- Да, я уже могу ходить сам. Да, мне уже лучше. Нет, я не собирался тебя тогда сожрать, даже если тебе показалось иначе.

Он хотел обойти Оскара, но тот его остановил, ухватив за локоть, потому что до плеча бы не дотянулся.

\- Вообще, я хотел сказать спасибо. Ты спас мне жизнь.

_ Ты хотел обратного,  _ чуть не сорвалось с языка Элиаса, но он себя во время остановил. Он не сомневался, что если захочет спросить у Оскара о том, что это, черт возьми, было, то тот просто сделает вид, что не понимает, о чем это Элиас говорит.

Ну, значит так тому и быть. Ему тоже лучше всего забыть об этом эпизоде. В тот момент Оскар думал, что умирает. Он поддался страху и боли, и решил, что если ты заберешь его жизнь, то так будет лучше.

С чего-то Оскар решил, что ты убьешь его быстро и милостиво, не зная, что в Бездне не бывает легких смертей.

\- Я делал то, что должен был.

Оскар не убирал руки и это его начинало нервировать. Элиас ненавидел, когда люди его трогали, но ему приходилось с этим мириться. Прикосновения были важной части социализации, даже если от них его начинало тошнить, даже если следом за этими прикосновениями следовала боль.

Оскар усмехнулся, покачал головой, а потом отпустил его.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто сказать: да не вопрос, чувак, пожалуйста?

\- Да не вопрос, чувак. Пожалуйста.

На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что Оскар его сейчас ударит. Но Оскар лишь рассмеялся - хрипло и зло.

\- У тебя не выходит быть человеком, как бы сильно ты не старался, - сказал он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти в свою комнату, - заканчивай пытаться.

\- ...Очень рад, что ты пришел, Элиас. Знаю, что у тебя были другие, более интересные предложения, так что то, что ты все же решил рассмотреть наше многое для меня значит.

Рукопожатие Сэма было крепким и верным. Его улыбка была открытой и искренней. Он не делал все, чтобы понравится Элиасу, но они оба знали, почему Элиас сейчас сидит в его кабинете.

(потому что тебе больше некуда идти)

(потому что не было на самом деле никаких интересных предложений, а те что были...)

(ты отказался)

Он отказался.

_ Это - плохая идея. _

Вот, что сказал ему Барни.

\- ...В смысле? - спросил Элиас, искренне не понимая, почему Барни так считает. Он думал, что Барни будет рад за него хотя бы из вежливости, потому что после того, как Энрике распустил их организацию, они оставались единственными обломками ее кораблекрушения, которые все еще покачивались на поверхности, не успев как остальные уйти на дно.

Барни ничего не ответил. Элиас вслушивался в его дыхание рядом с собой, стараясь как следует его запомнить. Пройдет пара недель и от Барни и этого периода жизни в его памяти почти ничего не останется. Но Барни приложил все усилия этой ночью, чтобы Элиас о нем подольше не забывал. Его самолет был через два дня, но Элиас знал, что это была последняя их ночь вместе.

И на самом деле его это даже не печалило - Элиас уже успел узнать, что привязанность к людям не несет ничего хорошего. 

Она делает тебя уязвимым и слабым.

И, намного чаще, она делает тебя просто жалким.

\- Лука больше не может тебе ничего гарантировать. Скажем так, Эли, фигня в том, что Лука больше не в том положении, чтобы гарантировать что-то даже самому себе. Ты им не нужен. Точнее, ты был бы им нужен, если бы слово Луки еще что-то решало, но...

\- Я не думал, что все настолько сильно...

\- Слушай, - Барни перебил его, садясь, и матрас противно заскрипел от этого движения, - Сделка провалилась еще до того, как я взял деньги. Точнее, из-за того, что сделка провалилась, я их и взял. Тут становится небезопасно, так что я бы на твоем месте просто не сидел смирно и не ждал, пока Г2 за тобой не пришлют. На твоем месте, я бы хватался за первое удачное предложение, потому что ты им без Луки не нужен. А без контракта...

\- ...ты пропадешь, - пробормотал Элиас, глядя в потолок над собой. 

Фрагменты его прошлого в голове сейчас мешались друг с другом так, словно все воспоминания были разноцветными стекляшками калейдоскопа, который сейчас сильно трясли чьи-то руки, пытаясь сложить их в единую картинку на дне металлической трубки.

И Барни был прав. Без контракта Элиас бы долго не протянул.

Восемь лет своей жизни он провел в Бездне. Четыре года он провел будучи наемником, выполняя грязную работу для магов, полтора года из которых к нему относились как к оружию или игрушке.

Элиас не умел жить, как нормальные люди, хотя притворялся одним из них и иногда даже вполне удачно, потому что у него был очень хороший учитель.

Он был не нужен Фнатик, но у них не было выбора.

Не было выбора и у него.

Поэтому в кабинете Сэма

(он мог бы его убить, Элиас бы мог легко убить его, забрать голову Сэма с собой, чтобы кинуть под ноги Оцелоту, и тот бы принял его в команду с распростертыми объятиями, но какой в этом был бы теперь смысл, если там больше не было Луки, так?)

Элиас, конечно же, широко, но немного смущенно

(он не забывал, что надо всегда выглядеть безвредным, что взрослым мужчинам приятно видеть, как смертельно опасное существо, которое способно расправится с целым отрядом по щелчку пальцев, в их присутствии становится потерянным испуганным ребенком, что нуждается в заботливом и понимающем опекуне)

улыбнулся Сэму.

\- Я очень рад, - сказал он, - быть здесь.

И его слова прозвучали настолько убедительно, что Элиас поверил себе сам .

  
  


Он так и не смог заснуть до самого утра. Кажется его тело решило, что с Элиаса хватит всех тех лишних часов, что он провел в дреме, сотканной обезболивающими, что в него вливали медики, чтобы удержать ту, другую более темную часть его я, на крепком поводке.

Он был отвратительно бодр, когда выбрался на кухню. Есть ему тоже, кстати, не хотелось, и Элиасу это совсем не нравилось.

Тогда ты перешел в режим выживания.

_ Кажется, _ подумал он, открывая холодильник,  _ я так и не смог из него выйти _ .

Есть ему не хотелось, но в холодильнике и не было ничего такого, что Элиас  _ действительно  _ хотел бы съесть. Он снова вспомнил, как Вандер пытался приучить его к той еде, что ели обычно люди, и его передернуло.

Нормальная еда, да? Тогда Элиас ее ненавидел.

Его взгляд упал на нижнюю полку с фруктами и Элиас победоносно улыбнулся. Клубника, бананы, а еще тут точно было молоко и в холодильнике могло быть мороженое.

\- Можно сделать молочный коктейль, - сказал он тихо.

\- Хорошая идея.

Элиас чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону от холодильника. Кожу противно защипало - его тело отреагировало как и обычно быстрее разума, и Элиас почувствовал, как ледяная черная короста начинает тянуться вдоль позвоночника.

\- Извини, - Здравец выставил перед собой руки в миролюбивом жесте, - я не хотел тебя пугать.

\- Все хорошо, - очень медленно сказал Элиас, продолжая держаться за открытую дверцу холодильника. Равновесие вернулось к нему очень быстро и он больше не чувствовал этого наползавшего на его тело холода.

Пока не чувствовал.

Кажется, что Хили только проснулся судя по растрепанным волосам и мятым пижамным штанам и футболке. Без очков он выглядел совершенно непривычно, но что-то еще было в нем  _ не таким _ , и приглядевшись, Элиас увидел зеленоватое свечение вокруг темной радужки его глаз.

\- А ты тоже не хочешь? Я просто не очень хочу есть, но я не мог заснуть, подумал, что мне надо... - слова полились из него бестолково, как-то бессвязно, и он чувствовал себя невыносимо глупо. 

Нет, разумеется, это было не как с Лукой, вовсе нет. С Хили все было совершенно иначе.

\- Для начала я найду блендер. Ясин пытался занять себя выпечкой на днях и все уже сто раз попереубирал тут по-новому. Мы так и не смогли найти тостер. Питу пришлось заказать новый.

\- Я хотел сделать с бананом и клубникой, но если ты хочешь...

\- Там есть черника, - мягко прервал его Здравец, подходя ближе.

\- С ней будет вкусно?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Здравец. Он смотрел на Элиаса очень внимательно и тому сделалось от этого немного не по себе.

Наверное, потому что зеленый отсвет в глазах Здравеца сделался сильнее.

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, - сказал ему так же мягко Здравец и Элиас медленно сморгнул.

\- Я...я знаю.

Здравец на это в ответ взял его за руку и приподнял ее так, чтобы Элиас мог на нее взглянуть.

Черный покров второй кожи сбегал от кончиков его пальцев к краям закатанного рукава свитшота, а Элиас даже этого не почувствовал, как началась его трансформация, и ему тут же захотелось извиниться за это перед Здравецом.

Ну, как же, черт его дери, это вышло?

Он никогда не думал, что окажется со Здравецом в одной команде. Элиас всегда восторгался им и уважал его, потому что... Черт, Хили ведь был таким отличным примером такой же нелюди, как Элиас. Хили отлично справлялся со своей задачей: быть полезным людям, быть таким же (почти) как и они.

_ Тебе нужны ролевые модели, Элиас, _ сказал ему как-то Энрике _ , потому что без света маяка перед собой ты просто собьешься со своего курса и это плачевно закончится. _

И Здравец... О, Хили, был прекрасной ролевой моделью, тем более, что оба они несли другим людям лишь смерть.

\- Поэтому я и не мог приходить к тебе, - сказал ему Здравец, - вместе с Габриэлем и Ясином. Ты знаешь, что я такое и как работают мои силы. А ты был...нет, не при смерти, но слишком близок к ней пару раз и я не хотел случай забрать тебя в один из своих визитов. Я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом днем, но...- короткая грустная улыбка отразилась не его лице, - сам видишь, не вышло. И да, время не подходящее, сейчас пять утра, черт возьми, не стоило затевать этот разговор, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты думал, что я не доверяю тебе или что я виню тебя в провалах наших миссий.

\- Я так и не думал, - соврал ему Элиас. Удивительно, но ему должно было стать лучше от слов Здравеца, так? Теперь, когда он знал, что Хили не приходил только потому что опасался, что его силы смогут как-то негативно на Элиаса повлиять.

Ему должно было стать легче, но.

Ему так не стало.

\- Нам нужно больше...практиковаться, - прибавил Элиас после небольшой паузы, - и все будет намного лучше.

\- Мне нравится твой настрой, - сказал на это Здравец, - давай я достану черники.

И Элиас покорно отошел в сторону.

Его волосы были слишком короткими сейчас, чтобы он мог нервно их ерошить, и он с большим трудом удержался от того, чтобы не начать грызть ногти.

Элиасу было не по себе, и он надеялся, что Здравец и правда этого не замечает, а не просто делает вид.

Потому что если бы Хили вылил молоко на пол и приказал ему все это вылезать, то именно это Элиас не задумываясь бы и сделал.

Здравецу не надо было дрессировать его или пытаться это делать, как всем остальным, до него. 

И дело было тут вовсе не в его способностях.

Здравец был сильнее, а в Бездне если ты сталкивался с кем-то, кто был намного сильнее тебя и по каким-то причинам не забирал твою жизнь, то ты обязан был ему подчиняться.

\- Отлично, - сказал Здравец, закрывая холодильник и оборачиваясь к нему, - но если мы не найдем блендер, то это будет немного грустно. Хотя, я люблю чернику и так, без молочного коктейля.

\- Он где-то на полках, я уверен. Я посмотрю. Почему ты, кстати, не спишь?

\- О, - Здравец внезапно невесело рассмеялся, - я все еще не могу приучить себя не просыпаться так рано. Но это мелочи. Со временем, это пройдет, я уверен.

Элиасу не надо было даже пытаться уточнять из-за кого Здравец вообще начал просыпаться так рано. Зеленоватое свечение пропало из взгляда Хили и он устало потер переносицу.

\- Как ты и сказал, мне нужно просто попрактиковаться. И все будет намного лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

Цепь вырвалась из тумана, но в этот раз Элиас оказался куда быстрее. Он не стал пытаться ее отбить, а просто резко ушел от нее в сторону. Легкие уже начинало жечь от напряжения, но он сбавлял темпа движений. В этот раз обманка далась ему намного проще и, перемахнув через темный силуэт, он прикончил свою цель плазменными разрядами.

\- Двенадцать на моем счету, - по привычке отчитался он.

Перед глазами начало темнеть, но Элиас удержался на ногах.

\- Тебе лучше прерваться. Иначе ты себя загонешь.

Голос Здравеца прервал симуляцию. Лес вокруг него зарябил, рассыпаясь на тысячи осколков.

Иллюзия исчезла.

Элиас стоял посреди огромной комнаты с серыми стенами и полом. И если бы не сердце, бьющееся в его груди, как птаха, пойманная в силки, Элиас решил бы, что последний час тренировки имел место быть только в его голове.

\- Я в порядке, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Не буду спорить, - сказал на это Хили с интонацией:  _ я тебе нисколечки не верю _ . Он отошел к скамейке у дальней стены, чтобы забрать свои вещи. 

Сегодня была первая тренировка после того, как Элиас вернулся из медотсека, и они тренировались порознь, потому что Элиас хотел проверить то, насколько ему удалось восстановился. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Здравец относился к нему со снисхождением и участвовал в их тренировке в полсилу. 

Он в этом не нуждался.

Удивительно, но Здравец не был против.

И, конечно, Здравец оказался сейчас не совсем прав насчет его самочувствия: на него накатила слабость и дыхание сбилось куда быстрее, чем обычно, но в остальном Элиас чувствовал себя намного лучше. Он не чувствовал себя так, как все эти дни: запертым в клетке и посаженным на поводок.

И еще ему впервые за эти дни по-настоящему хотелось есть.

\- Какие вы оба шустрые, - сказал Ясин, подходя к нему. Он хрустел маленькими солеными крекерами в форме рыбок, которые доставал их из пакета и тут же горстью отправлял в рот, - одно удовольствие за вами наблюдать.

С этими словами, он протянул Элиасу пакет с крекерами, но тот в ответ только покачал головой.

Ему не сильно, но хотелось есть, да. Но настоящей еды. Крекеры тянули на горсть щепок, которые кидаешь в костер. Вот они вспыхивают и сгорают в мгновение ока, но костер не загорается ярче.

Они не насыщали.

\- А как твоя тренировка, Ясин?

\- О, - Ниски рассмеялся, - если бы у меня был бы живой противник, то мои дела бы шли куда лучше. Я не могу ни на минуту забыть, что это все вокруг меня - симуляция. Не могу это серьезно воспринимать.

\- Это потому что ты - маг, Ниски. Для тебя симуляция - это иллюзия, которую ты ясно видишь из-за своей природы, - сказал Хили, подходя к ним с сумкой в руках.

Ясин широко ему улыбнулся.

\- А для тебя она не иллюзия, Хили?

\- Для меня весь мир - это иллюзия, - ответил он. И хотя его взгляд искрился весельем, не было похоже на то, что он шутит, - Ты идешь, Элиас?

Конечно же, ему тут же захотелось сказать:  _ да, да, разумеется, я уже собирался уходить, как здорово, что ты спросил, Хили! _ , но Элиас себя мысленно одернул. 

Все прошлые два года он старался отучить себя следовать желаниям своего оператора. Дестини ни капли не походил на Вандера и это чертовски помогало Элиасу. Но Хили... Это было ведь совсем другое?

И все же он подумал, что Хили бы расстроило, если бы он подчинился ему слепо сейчас подчинился, проигнорировав свои собственные желания, потому что на самом деле Элиас не устал, он хотел остаться в тренировочном зале, потому что в конце концов его телу это было нужно. Оно скучало по постоянному бегу в Бездне, бесконечным погоням, по охоте, по любым движениям, не ограниченным его маленькой жилой комнатой здесь.

\- Я останусь еще на немного, - сказал он им.

Ясин посмотрел на него с сомнением. Здравец покачал головой.

\- Будь осторожнее, - сказал он ему, прежде чем выйти следом за Ясином, - Завтра мы разбираем все вместе карту и прокладываем маршруты. Нам некем будет тебя заменить, если сегодня ты решишь себя загнать, пытаясь что-то себе доказать. Я доверяю тебе, Элиас, но все равно - будь осторожен.

\- Я обещаю, - кивнул он в ответ, стараясь не замечать того, как сильно печет ему щеки. Эти два дня Здравец все равно держался немного обособленно с ним, но после их утреннего разговора Элиасу с этим было намного проще смириться: теперь он знал, что Хили просто остерегается своих сил. Да, с ним вроде все было теперь абсолютно нормально, но...

Он не избегает тебя, Элиас.

Теперь он остался совершенно один в тренировочной комнате, и это было немного непривычно, потому что раньше ему такого не позволяли. Вандер в самом начале всегда был с ним. Даже когда он тренировался без Дестини, то с ним был Барни или кто-то еще. Тренировочные комнаты при помощи магии могли воссоздать любой ландшафт и смоделировать любую ситуацию, поэтому за Элиасом всегда наблюдали.

В конце концов он оставался оружием Бездны. Кто знает, что за планы селились в его голове? Кто знает, что ему захочется воссоздать для якобы своей тренировки?

Но теперь Элиас был один. Как и во время своей первой встречи с Сэмом, у него была полная свобода действий.

Он мог смоделировать в тренировочной комнате с точностью до мелочей их грядущую операцию, чтобы знать, в какой момент ему можно будет из нее выйти.

Он мог убить их всех.

Во рту разлилась солоноватый привкус, и Элиас понял, что закусил до крови нижнюю губу.

\- Нет, - пробормотал он, - нет. Я хочу домой. Я не хочу никого убивать. Я просто хочу домой.

Воздух вокруг него начал сгущаться. Свет - темнеть. Стены пропали в сгустившейся тьме. И когда Элиас опустил взгляд, то увидел как у его ног клубится пурпурная дымка.

Дом выглядел именно таким, как Элиас его и оставил.

Наверное потому, что так и не покинул его в своей голове.

Элиас ненавидел Бездну и искренне скучал по ней.

Однажды, кажется на своей первой или второй тренировке, Элиасу почти удалось смоделировать ее для себя, но Вандер включил его ошейник . Может он решил, что Элиас потерял контроль над собой. Может, это было не его решение, а инструкция, которую он обязан был соблюдать и пунктам которой Вандер  _ обязан  _ был следовать. Элиас так этого никогда и не узнал, потому что тогда его сознание было чертовски спутанным и тогда внутри него еще существовали два Элиаса. И второго, которого Элиас последние месяцы все чаще и чаще замечал в своем отражении в зеркалах, надо было держать на крепкой цепи, чтобы он не навредил другим людям. Первый Элиас - с неловкой улыбкой, растрепанными волосами и потерянным взглядом под стеклом очков - был куда приятнее окружающим, потому что он был безопасен для них. Вандер постарался сделать так, чтобы второго Элиаса первый больше никогда не нашел. И он не мог на него за это злиться.

Ты ведь его понимал, да? 

Понимание поступков других людей в отношении тебя - вот что самое было всегда самым невыносимым. 

Особенно если ты к этим людям был привязан. 

Особенно если эта привязанность существовала только с твоей стороны.

Элиас, не задумываясь, убил бы любого, в ком, как и в нем, жило отражение Бездны.

Это был инстинкт, который вырос в нем, когда он преследовал одного за другим хищников Бездны по ее холодным и душным пещерам, по ее мертвым пустынным полям.

Он бы убил Энрике, если бы у него была возможность в самом начале, если бы...

_ (нет, не думай об этом) _

_ (двигайся вперед) _

_ (ты дома) _

Его цели здесь были ненастоящими. Сотканными из его образов в памяти, подхваченные магией комнаты, перенесенные в реальность, которой на самом деле не существовало.

Если бы он поднял голову, то увидел бы черные небеса, пульсирующие пурпуром, но...

_ (этого не существует) _

_ (ты не здесь) _

_ (ты не один) _

Элиас настолько соскучился по-настоящей охоте с настоящими смертями тех, кого он убивал, что сейчас, конечно же, он позволил своей обычной настороженности притупиться. 

Ведь он был один. Он был один в месте, в котором провел большую часть своей сознательной жизни.

Он был один?

Больше нет.

Тень следовала за ним и это была не его тень.

Элиасу не было страшно: его кровь горела от адреналина, его рефлексы были на взводе, он чувствовал как его заполняют азарт и радость, что может сейчас его ждет настоящая драка, лучшее, чем весь тот суррогат, который ему подсовывали эти последние четыре года.

Но это не ты.

_ (это я) _

Ты должен остановиться.

Элиас почувствовал, как холодный щиток его костюма начинает медленно сползать с его головы, открывая ее. Тьма вокруг него начала рассеиваться, медленно обнажая серые стены тренировочного зала.

Глупо пытаться убить человека, который не обязан был спасать тебя, но все же тебя спас.

Элиас услышал разочарованный щелчок языком.

\- Я все думал, когда же ты меня заметишь, - сказал ему Оскар, проявляясь из лиловой дымки, - но не думал, что ты решишь свернуть тренировочный режим.

\- Ты знаешь, что ко мне не стоит вот так подкрадываться, особенно когда я один? - костюм почти исчез на нем, оставив только темные спортивки, удобные кроссовки и свитшот - его обычную форму для тренировок. Броня из второй черной кожи, что нашла его в Бездне, ушла, чтобы показать Оскару, что Элиас не несет ему никакой угрозы.

\- Ты больше не один, - сказал Оскар, продолжая смотреть на него с легкой насмешкой в синих глазах, - Если ты не заметил, то я тут, с тобой.

Элиас не нашелся, что ему ответить.

Ему не нравился этот демонический Вессель Оскара, хотя тот по каким-то своим причинам, все чаще и чаще прибегал к нему вне миссий. Может потому что его силы делали Оскара совершенно другим, не тем Оскаром, которого Элиас успел узнать.

Этот Вессель сбивал Элиаса с толку и, кажется, Оскара это забавляло. Но прибегнул он к нему сейчас совсем по другим причинам - Вессель Демона Агонии давал ему невидимость. Элиас не знал, сколько времени он провел в симуляции Бездны, но так же он знал, сколько времени с ним провел здесь и Оскар. Оскар наблюдал за ним из своей невидимости все это время, и это не разозлило Элиаса, о совсем нет.

Элиас чувствовал только саднящую грусть от этого, потому что в очередной раз, как оказалось, у него в этом мире не было ничего своего.

\- Значит, Бездна выглядит так? - спросил его Оскар. Лиловая дымка все еще скрадывала его движения, потому что Оскар не отпускал силу своего Весселя до конца, - То место, в котором ты провел всю свою жизнь?

\- Она выглядит иначе, - уклончиво ответил Элиас, - просто я ее такой запомнил.

\- Прикольно, - сказал Оскар, - Я почему-то так и думал, что оно делает что-то с твоей головой, не показывает себя, настоящую. Ну знаешь, как все эти ангелы из Библии, которые только картинках похожи на чуваков с нимбами и крыльями, а на самом деле это ромбы с тысячью глаз и крыльев. Если ты увидишь его настоящий облик, то просто рехнешься.

\- Не знал, что ты любишь Библию.

\- Я люблю мемы, - с совершенно серьезным видом сказал Оскар, - Тебя она пугает? Ты чувствуешь себя уязвимым сейчас, правда?

Вначале, Элиас подумал, что Оскар спрашивает его про Бездну и ему это показалось странным. Твой дом может казаться тебе небезопасным из-за чокнутой матери или отца-насильника, но после их смерти твой дом остается всего лишь домом: стенами с выцветшими обоями, скрипучей лестницей, крышей, которую нужно только немного подлатать, но она и без этого отлично защищает тебя от непогоды.

Дом - это дом. 

Место, куда ты приходишь, чтобы восстановить силы.

Его призраки не причинят тебе настоящего вреда, а что до всего остального...

Были в его жизни вещи куда хуже, чем все то, что могла показать ему Бездна.

Но потом, глядя во все еще смеющиеся синие глаза Оскара, глядя на то, как все еще светится изнутри лиловым его кожа, Элиас понял.

_ Она тебя пугает? _

Конечно же, Вессель Оскара его не пугал, потому что после Бездны его пугало слишком мало вещей и Демон Агонии не была в их числе.

\- Я ненавидел тебя, когда ты ее использовал, потому что мы не могли с тобой ничего сделать.

\- Потому что я был сильнее вас?

\- Ты не был сильнее нас, но ты... Ты слишком хорошо знал, как с ней надо работать, словно ты был...

\- Демоном?

\- В некотором роде. Но ты - не демон, Оскар. Ты просто очень хорошо умеешь ей управлять.

Оскар хмыкнул. Лиловая дымка, окутывающая его, исчезла. Не потому что он хотел показать Элиасу свои добрые намерения, о нет.

Он просто выключил свой Вессель, потому что она перестала быть ему нужной, и в этом была огромная разница между ними.

Элиас не мог отключить себя.

\- Я не должен был следить за тобой вот так, - Оскар развел руками и у Элиаса появилось нехорошее подозрение, что он пытается перед ним извиниться, - но мне... Черт, окей, я знаю, насколько это странно звучит, но я хотел посмотреть, что ты вообще такое, когда никто не пытается тебя контролировать.

Это не походило на извинения.

\- Надеюсь, что ты увидел то, зачем пришел, - сказал Элиас, прежде чем направиться к выходу.

\- На самом деле нет.

\- Это потому что я - не монстр из Бездны, - Элиас развернулся к нему на пороге, стараясь не допустить в своем голосе ни намека на злость. Словно он ждал от Оскара, который никого вокруг себя ни во что не ставил, чего-то другого, - Я такой же человек, как и ты.

\- Не ври себе, ни один из нас не является  _ человеком _ , Элиас, - Оскар сложил руки на груди, словно готовясь защищаться, но у Элиаса больше не было ни малейшего желания продолжать этот разговор.

\- Не ври себе сам, Оскар. Ты - человек, - сказал он, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, - даже если тебе им быть совсем не хочется.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующие четыре дня Элиас постарался полностью сосредоточиться на подготовке к миссии. Они тренировались эти дни все вместе и эти тренировки оказались неожиданно для него изматывающими. Элиасу приходилось переучивать себя на ходу, отказываться от ставших настолько привычными за эти несколько лет паттернов поведения. Теперь ему приходилось полагаться на остальных и прикрывать их, стать больше командным игроком, чем это было раньше. Доверие к остальным членам команды изматывало, потому что не смотря ни на что, Элиас по-прежнему доверял здесь полностью только Хили. 

Гэбриэль все еще вызывал у Элиаса настороженность, хотя и старался вести себя с ним дружелюбно. Его критика была грубой и прямолинейной, но она касалась каждого в их команде, а не только Элиаса. 

Ясин казался открытым и дружелюбным, он очень часто прикладывал усилия на то, чтобы не допустить конфликтов, но Элиас все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это всего лишь маска.

А Оскар...

Оскар оставался Оскаром.

Элиас знал, принимая предложение Сэма, что больше всего проблем у него будет именно с ним. Элиас знал, как вести себя с такими людьми, как Бвипо. Ниски был таким же отщепенцем, как и он, и Элиас знал, что Ниски будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы с ним поладить.

И, конечно же, он знал, что с Оскаром у него будут проблемы. Оскар почти был рогой - никто не говорил об этом прямо в команде, но люди, до того, как Элиас стал частью Фнатик, говорили о том, что Оскара держит с ними только контракт, который он неосмотрительно быстро подписал. 

Про Хили Элиас старался не думать.

Он помнил, что первым в его первый день в организации его поприветствовал Ниски. Ясин грыз яблоко в тот момент, когда Элиас зашел в офис. Он все еще чувствовал себя неловко и потерянно, потому что происходящее Элиасу все еще казалось каким-то дурным сном.

\- Привет, - сказал ему Ниски, торопливо дожевывая, - Элиас? Или Апсет? Кстати, боевое имя отличное, мне кажется отлично показывает то, что от тебя могут ждать противники. Уверен, что ты их обычно  _ смертельно удивляешь _ .

С этими словами, Ниски укусил яблоко и, удерживая его зубами, пожал протянутую ему Элиасом ладонь своими.

\- Привет, - вот и все, что сказал несколько ошарашенный Элиас. 

Бвипо пришел в офис после него и с широкой улыбкой поприветствовал его тоже, сказал, что чертовски рад видеть Элиаса у них. И он не врал. Элиас уже тогда успел узнать, что Гэбриэль очень прямолинеен, и эта прямолинейность не раз и не два выходила ему боком. И сейчас он был искренен - Бвипо действительно был рад тому, что Элиас был с ними.

Потому что других вариантов у них не оставалось.

Хили даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Просто кивнул, и Элиас постарался внушить себе, что это - ничего не значит. Здравецу тут было в некотором роде сейчас тяжелее всех - отчасти Элиас его понимал и мог даже разделить то, что он чувствовал. Это ничего не значило, потому что Хили нужно было время к нему привыкнуть. Это ничего не значило и в этом не было вины Элиаса, он вообще был тут не причем.

Оскар же наоборот осмотрел его с ног до головы, и Элиас почувствовал, как его и без того ставшая искусственной, после равнодушного приветствия Хили, улыбка исчезает. Во взгляде Оскара плескалась откровенная насмешка.

\- Думал, что ты будешь менее похож на человека, - вот и все, что он ему сказал.

\- Я - человек, - сказал Элиас, но сказал это уже в спину, потому что Оскар развернулся, чтобы отойти на свое место. Ком встал у него в горле, но Элиас велел себе не сметь обращать на это внимание.

Ему надо было вписываться, надо было использовать все, чему его научили в Шалке, чтобы Фнатик приняли его как своего, чтобы  _ они  _ увидели его частью своей команды, увидели в нем...

_ Ты не человек. _

В первую ночь на новом месте Элиас не смог заснуть. Живот крутило от волнения, и когда Барни написал ему: "Ну как все прошло?" Элиас решил, что врать не будет.

"Плохо".

"Да ты снова загоняешься на пустом месте, Элиас. Как обычно. Я уверен, что все не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Попробуй выспаться. Тебе это нужно".

Он перечитал это сообщение от Барни несколько раз, раздумывая, как попытаться коротко объяснить тому, что на самом деле сейчас происходило. 

Паника, которую он сдерживал последние недели, паника, которая родилась в нем в тот момент, когда Элиас узнал, что контракт Луки передан в Америку, а значит и их договоренность с ним перестала попросту существовать

_ (развеялась как пепел по ветру) _

эта паника, которая была привязана к той его части, которая была человеком, а значит Элиас ничего не мог с ней поделать, эта паника...

Она обрушилась на него всей своей массой, как огромная штормовая волна, размером с десятиэтажный дом.

Она должна была его уничтожить, раздавить, стереть в порошок. Элиас должен был утонуть, захлебываясь ледяной горькой водой моря, которое он никогда так в своей жизни и не увидит в живую.

Ему хотелось написать, пояснить Барни, что такую дружелюбную вежливость...

_ (нет ты не будешь) _

он уже видел

_ (не возвращайся туда) _

когда в Шалке...

Элиас почти почувствовал холодную тяжесть цепи на своей правой щиколотке, и хотя он лежал в кровати, в теплой комнате, в безопасности, его начала бить дрожь, потому что он почти услышал

_ (привет, принцесочка) _

шаги.

Желудок свело болезненной судорогой, Элиасу показалось, что его сейчас вывернет, поэтому он зажал рот обеими руками, чувствуя как по его щекам заструились слезы. Тепло вокруг сменила родная прохлада - костюм сделал то, что не смог сделать тогда, попытался его защитить, одев собой.

Но может Барни был прав?

Может все не так плохо? 

И даже если бы было плохо, то в конце концов, Барни бы написал ему, что в его первый год у них, с Элиасом все было в полном порядке.

Вещи начали ломаться потом.

И он был одной из них.

В эти четыре дня Элиас постарался отдать себя всего тренировкам. 

Он прекрасно знал, что от него хотели Ямато и Толки, что хотели от него остальные члены его команды. Превратится в оружие в этот раз оказалось проще простого, потому что ему нужно было выбросить все мысли из головы. 

После тренировок Элиас возвращался поздно вечером в свою комнату и почти сразу же засыпал. Во снах он снова и снова возвращался на маршрут, который они отрабатывали днем. Он кружил по заснеженному лесу, выискивая свою очередную жертву, пока вокруг него сгущалась тьма. В своих снах он снова был один-одинешенек, но вокруг Элиаса была не родная Бездна, а заснеженные леса Фрельйорда.

Элиас помнил эти места с фотографической точностью, пусть это и был всего лишь их слепок из тренировочной комнаты.

Холод и снег, в котором он утопал иногда по пояс, казались настоящими, но Элиас твердо знал - если что-то пойдет не так, то симуляция будет прервана, и он окажется в теплой серой комнате с остальными членами команды.

Настоящую же миссию поставить на паузу будет нельзя.

В какой-то момент с ним начало происходить то, о чем его предупреждал Здравец - тело Элиаса переставало справляться. Легкие жгло огнем, он скашливал сгустки крови в туалете в короткие перерывы, надеясь что это никто не заметит. Ночью, пока он спал, его костюм лечил его. Иногда, почти проснувшись, Элиасу начинало казаться, что он снова чувствует ледяной камень под своей щекой, что он лежит на полу подвала...

Но это был всего лишь очередной обрывок кошмара, который Элиас забывал после того, как окончательно просыпался.

Ранним утром четвертого дня, Ниски отвел его на кухню. Он выглядел жутко невыспавшимся, так что у Элиаса появилось подозрение, что маг или встал на дополнительную тренировку раньше всех, или же наоборот - так и не ложился, убив всю ночь на войну с симуляцией, которую его мозг мага отказывался считать чем-то настоящим и расслаивал на составные части, как кипящая вода белок.

\- Это тебе, - сказал Ниски, вытаскивая из морозилки промерзший лоток с свиной вырезкой, - я сказал Питу, что хочу приготовить мясной рулет.

\- Я... А что ты будешь делать, когда Пит спросит у тебя как дела с рулетом? - Элиас не торопился забирать мясо из его рук. С него хватило наверное еще первого раза, в мед отсеке, потому что тогда ему правда надо было найти способ как можно быстрее восстановиться, но сейчас...

Ясин криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Скажу ему, что я его сжег.

\- Как можно сжечь мясной рулет?

\- Эй, ну я же маг. Стихии меня не так, чтобы слушаются. Иногда происходят хаотичные вещи. Помнишь мои фисташково-анчоусные капкейки?

\- Н-нет? - звучало это сочетание максимально жутко.

Ухмылка Ясина сделала еще шире.

\- Конечно же ты не помнишь, потому что они - взорвались, пока ты был в лечебке. Я даже сам не успел их попробовать - они сделали ка-бум в тот момент, когда я выложил их на противень. В общем, после такого Пит может поверить чему угодно. 

Я подумал, что тебе правда нужно как-то восстановится, потому что выглядишь ты... Неважно ты выглядишь. То есть, для всех остальных, наверное, ты всегда так выглядишь, но на самом деле, - Ниски чуть приподнялся, а потом его пальцы провели линию от скулы Элиаса вниз, - ты иногда выглядишь так, словно вот-вот умрешь. Вот ты не видишь этого, а я сейчас с тебя иней стер.

\- Иней? - переспросил осторожно Элиас. На самом деле, Ниски был первым магом в его жизни, который общался с ним настолько открыто. Обычно между магами и Элиасом существовала крепкая надежная стена, которую возвел совсем не он.

\- Я использую силу многих Весселей, как ты знаешь. Чью-то чаще. Чью-то, - Ниски пододвинул к себе стул и, зевнув, сел на него, - никогда. Силу Ледяной Ведьмы я не использую, потому что она меня пугает, но раз коснувшись этой погани ты начинаешь носить ее отпечаток на себе. Начинаешь видеть ее глазами. Я не знаю ничего про Бездну, но я вижу, что та ее часть, что ты носишь внутри себя, начинает тебя пожирать. Так что это, - он кивнул на лоток с замороженным мясом, который положил на стол, - хоть как-то тебе да поможет. Я думаю, что в остальных твоих командах те, кто был старше тебя, закрывали глаза на некоторые странности. Людей ты не ел, понятное дело, но вот кровь...

Элиас не нашелся, что на это ответить. Он точно знал, что это знание Ниски не мог получить ни от одного из своих Весселей, но то, что он делал сейчас тянуло не на попытку шантажа, а на искреннюю попытку ему помочь.

Ниски изо всех сил пытался удержать мир вокруг себя целым, не давая ему разлететься на осколки, потому что ему, как и Элиасу, некуда было отсюда уходить.

Элиас помнил сколько раз он слизывал кровь со своих пальцев и ладоней, и это была  _ не его _ кровь.

\- У нас есть еще два часа. Тебе лучше попробовать подремать немного, - сказал он в ответ, и Ниски очень громко и тяжело вздохнул. Он растер лицо ладонями, а затем встал со стула. Элиасу не хотелось казаться неблагодарным. Ему нравился Ясин. Его забота действительно трогала, но...

Слишком было много тут именно этих "но".

Ясин ему нравился, и они могли бы быть друзьями, но Элиас все равно чувствовал себя так, словно наступил на краешек тонкого свежего льда, что только этим утром схватил реку. Элиас с большим трудом разбирался в том, как люди взаимодействовали между собой, еще сложнее ему было понимать что именно они хотели от него. В Ориген было просто - его все ненавидели и мирились с ним, потому что он был им нужен. Как оружие. В Шалке было примерно тоже самое за вычетом ненависти.

Здесь...

Здесь все было слишком нормальным.

\- Ниски, - сказал он, - Ниски, спасибо. Я правда очень ценю твою помощь.

\- Я знаю, насколько это тяжело, когда ты...ну...не вписываешься, и ничего c этим не можешь поделать, потому что ты не можешь изменить саму свою сущность и все, что тебе остается, это пытаться вписаться в те рамки, которые тебе установили, чтобы ты не... - голос Ниски вдруг дрогнул и Элиас вдруг понял, что он говорит сейчас больше о себе, - не вызывал дискомфорт у нормальных людей своим существованием. Но тут тебе не обязательно так поступать. Мы все - одна команда. Даже если кое-кто с этим до конца не согласен.

_ Оскар,  _ подумал Элиас, _ он говорит про Оскара. _

Это царапнуло его немного - эти дни они общались только в рамках тренировок, как коллеги, и это было похоже на некоторое подобие перемирие.

\- И все же, - сказал он, - попробуй все же немного подремать?

Ниски страдальчески закатил глаза.

\- Я перед тобой тут душу можно сказать выворачиваю, - сказал он, вставая, - а ты... ты...

Он приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы щелкнуть Элиаса по носу.

\- Эй!

\- Видишь? Ты не чудовище из Бездны, Элиас. Был бы ты чудовищем, ты бы оторвал мне за такое руку и съел, - сказал ему Ниски, - Да не смотри на меня так. Видишь? Я уже ухожу спать благословленные полтора часа, чтобы потом пытаться убедить себя в том, что меня окружают настоящие снег и лес, а не магическая иллюзия, знаешь ли.

\- Молодец! - сказал ему Элиас и показал большой палец.

Здравец, как и обещал, старался отучить себя от ранних подъемов, а Оскар и Толки к ним любовью не отличались . Ямато, Пит и Бвипо жили за пределами офиса, так что Элиас на эти два часа был предоставлен сам себе.

Его взгляд снова упал на лоток с мясом. Элиас должен был сделать единственно-верный выбор для себя и убрать лоток обратно в морозильник. Но вместо этого Элиас распорол закрывающую мясо пленку.

Мясо перед заморозкой было свежим - он чувствовал его сладковатый запах, но все равно это было не то, что было нужно второму Элиасу из Бездны.

Но это было уже хоть что-то, так ведь?

_ Мне станет от этого лучше,  _ подумал Элиас, а потом, при помощи крепких когтей, что подарил ему костюм, отрезал тонкую жесткую полоску и отгрыз от нее половину.

Кровь таяла на языке, ее вкус быстро заполнял рот, и если крепко закрыть глаза, то на мгновение можно было притвориться, что он, наконец, вернулся домой.

Именно это Элиас и сделал.


End file.
